Zatrzymaj Enklawę
|games =FO2 |type =main |image =Loading02.jpg |location =Platforma wiertnicza |given by =Hakunin Gruthar Matthew |reward =koniec gry 10000-16500 PD |previous =Tankowiec potrzebuje paliwa |related =Zdobądź GECK dla swojego obozu }} Zatrzymaj Enklawę - nieoznaczone główne zadanie w Fallout 2. Aby je ukończyć, musisz uwolnić mieszkańców Arroyo oraz Krypty 13 z niewoli Enklawy i ukrócić jej złowieszcze zamiary. Krótki opis przejścia Dostań się na platformę, spowoduj stopienie się reaktora, pokonaj Franka Horrigana i wyjdź żywy. Opis Najlepiej zostaw swoich towarzyszy, zanim udasz się w rejs tankowcem. Powinieneś mieć na sobie Pancerz Wspomagany. To jedyna szansa na uniknięcie dużego rozlewu krwi. Po dostaniu się na platformę na statku PMV Valdez najpierw musisz zbadać bazę Enklawy i zdecydować, co zrobić dalej. W bazie Kiedy będziesz w dużym pomieszczeniu z napisem Enklawa, zejdź po schodach w dół (na południowym końcu). Odkryjesz wielu ludzi zamkniętych w celach. Dowiesz się od Starszej wioski, że są to ludzie z Arroyo oraz Krypty 13 i że twoim zadaniem jest stopienie reaktora, co pozwoli im wyjść na wolność. Jeśli nie zdobyłeś do tej pory GECKa, Starsza poprosi cię o znalezienie drugiego GECKa, który jest gdzieś wewnątrz bazy. Martin Frobisher z Krypty 13 podpowie ci, że do wysadzenia reaktora możesz użyć materiałów wybuchowych i że GECK jest o poziom niżej. Prezydent Dick Richardson Pobliskie schody prowadzą do korytarza, w którym trzeba rozwiązać zagadkę pułapek. GECK można znaleźć w prawym pokoju, w szafce. Aby przejść przez zagadkę, użyj terminali w pokojach o numerach kolejno: 2-3-1-7-8-9. Dalej znajduje się biuro Dicka Richardsona, "Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych" oraz jego współpracowników, a także laboratorium dr Charlesa Curlinga. Każdy z nich ostatecznie ujawnia diaboliczny plan Enklawy, aby wymazać wszystkich ludzi z Ziemi, z wyjątkiem obywateli Enklawy, bronią biologiczną opartą na FEV. To plan, który dzielą dni, a może godziny, od wdrożenia. Będziesz musiał zabić prezydenta, bo to jedyny sposób na zdobycie jego klucza dostępu. Dostępne są następujące opcje zabicia prezydenta: * Użyj ok. siedmiu super stimpaków, a następnie poczekaj 10 minut, korzystając z funkcji w Pip-Boy (Enklawa nie zda sobie z niczego sprawy). Super stimpaki możesz znaleźć w bazie. * Włóż mu materiał wybuchowy do kieszeni, a następnie odejdź do innej sekcji bazy. Czynność możesz powtórzyć, jeśli pierwszy ładunek go nie zabije. * Zabij go konwencjonalnie, a następnie zabij żołnierzy Enklawy. * Wkradnij się do pokoju i zabij go niepostrzeżenie (wymaga szczęścia i umiejętności skradania). Wysadzenie reaktora Aby wysadzić reaktor, który znajduje się o poziom niżej od gabinetu prezydenta, masz 2 opcje: # Podłóż ładunek wybuchowy pod jedną z konsoli (10000 PD). To jednak sprawi, że całe piętro nastawi się przeciw tobie. Żeby nie musieć ich zabijać, najpierw porozmawiaj z dr Charles Curlingiem.Da się go przekonać o niemoralności planu wybicia ludzkości i sprawić, by zdecydował się na powstrzymanie planu uwalniając toksynę do systemu wentylacyjnego platformy (5000 PD). Wówczas wszyscy NPC bez zbroi mocy zauważą, że czują się źle, a po kilku minutach gwałtownie zaczną ginąć. Łącznie za ten wariant otrzymasz więc 15000 PD. # Z wysoką umiejętnością Retoryki oraz wysoką Charyzmą możesz zmusić Toma Murray'a, szefa Komisji Energii Atomowej Enklawy, aby zniszczył reaktor dla ciebie (12500 PD). Jeśli FEV został wpuszczony do wentylacji, opcja ta nie jest dostępna, ponieważ nie można z nim rozmawiać. Po zniszczeniu reaktora masz 10 minut czasu gry, aby wydostać się na zewnątrz platformy. W obliczu niemożliwego Na poziomie prezydenta znajduje się klatka schodowa na południowym krańcu mapy (poprzednio była niedostępna, ale teraz jest to jedyna droga). Dojdziesz nią do koszarów w pobliżu wejścia. Udaj się do wyjścia z platformy. W korytarzu prowadzącym do holu wejściowego znajduje się oddział Enklawy, prowadzony przez sierżanta Granita. Powie ci, że chociaż więźniowie uciekli już do statku, to jest jeszcze bardzo duży problem pod nazwą Frank Horrigan. Możesz przekonać ów oddział, że baza wkrótce zostanie zrównana z ziemią i żeby pomogli ci w walce (1500 PD). thumb|Animacja śmierci FrankaZe względu na silne wieżyczki, pokonanie w walce Franka Horrigana (999 HP) jest prawie niemożliwe. Użyj prezydenckiego klucza dostępu na komputerze w pokoju gdzie stoi Frank i aktywuj "protokół przeciw zamachowi stanu". Wówczas wieżyczki zaatakują Franka i szybko zostanie on unieszkodliwiony. Koniec gry Kiedy Horrigan upadnie, można z nim porozmawiać lub natychmiast go wykończyć. Teraz ucieknij z platformy naftowej, drogą, którą do niej wszedłeś. Obejrzysz film przedstawiający platformę naftową zniszczoną ogromną eksplozją nuklearną. en:Stop the Enclave ru:Остановить Анклав Kategoria:Zadania (Fallout 2) Kategoria:Enklawa